


Paper Flowers and Burnt Coffee

by T_he_Mistress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_he_Mistress/pseuds/T_he_Mistress
Summary: With the apocalypse at their front door, Sam and Dean Winchester are finding it hard to beat the Devil. Things are going rocky for them, but take a rather interesting turn when they get a phone call from an old hunter named Martin, who says there is something fishy going on in the asylum that he resides in. Sure, he's a hunter, but a blonde babbling about Angels and Demons, and putting up weird sigils around the walls of the asylum seemed like it was up the Winchester alley.The brothers sure are in for a whole new ride when they find a girl who is possessed by a demon- who wants nothing more than Lucifer's wings mounted on her wall...A/N: This story is in third POV, but centers around my OCs. The Winchesters won't even come in until about the third chapter.





	Paper Flowers and Burnt Coffee

Hello! This is the Author, T_he_Mistress, aka Moose! I have just join AO3, and I'm going to start posting my Supernatural fanfiction here. I'm super excited to have an account on here finally! I hope you like the story and the first chapter!

* * *

**Trigger warning: Rape**

* * *

September 12th, 2008. 

Sitting in the empty motel room, the blonde rubbed her arm absent-mindedly. She had been left alone for a week, things going somewhat smoothly. With her demonic guardian off in Hell on a call from an old flame, Mara Sylvester was all by herself for the next week. Both her and Sasha felt that she was stable enough to handle two weeks alone. Oh how wrong they were...

Chocolate hues scanned the mobile device in front of her, running through texts. One way for the girl to make money and occupy her time was to perform séances for those who wanted it. What else is someone with a vivid connection to the veil supposed to do? Tonight she had one scheduled, the only one she had left until Sasha came back. With a deep sigh, Mara closed the flip phone and pressed the device to her forehead, whispering soft motivational phrases to herself. She hated doing these, because there were times that her hallucinations got in the way- and without Sasha there too keep them at bay, this was going to be rough.

"Can't move forward if you don't take a step, Sylvester..." With another sigh, she was out the door. Sure, Mara had a seeded ability of clairvoyance- but it hadn't sprouted just yet. How unlucky for her...

Public transportation was always a kick in the ass, Mara having always hated how close she was forced to sit next to others- especially in a city like Seattle. Ear bud inserted, she quietly hummed the tune to one of her favorite songs- Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones, definitely a classic. Mara wasn't sure when she first heard the song, but it had been a frequent on her mp3 player since, her fingers tapping against her jean clad thigh. She had only wished both ear buds worked, so she could ignore all the sounds of the bustling city.

Entering the downtown, Mara's eyes were glued to the message board, waiting for her stop to come up. She'd been on the bus for a half hour already, her shaking leg an obvious sign of how nervous she was. Though the soft sounds of a feminine voice caused an abrupt stop in Mara's train of thought. Her eyes wandered to the elderly female that sat next to her on the bus. The woman couldn't have been any taller than Mara- which wasn't anything impressive, as the girl only stood at about 5'2"- with curly brown hair and oddly vivid green eyes. For a moment, Mara got lost in the woman's features, the wrinkles on her face telling a thousand tales of a good life- which almost brought a smile to the blonde's timid expression.

"You look so beautiful, darling. I have a feeling you're going to be going to extraordinary places." This woman was far too sweet for this wretched place, Mara thought as she listened to her kind words. With them, the smile that had been ebbing at the edge of her mouth had blossomed.

"Oh, thank you miss that's very kind of you to say..." She responded softly, but the conversation was cut off by the halting of the bus- Mara's brown orbs shooting towards the message board. Lake City... she was finally at her stop. Standing, she lifted a tiny hand to wave at the woman- but her hand was grabbed with an oddly tight grip by her.

"Be careful out there, hon. It's a dangerous place."

The statement startled Mara, her eyes widening before the lady released her grip on her arm. Mara had pulled her hand away, idling rubbing it as she shuffled off of the bus. That was strange, needless to say- the only thoughts running through Mara's mind were about her guardian...

It had been a week since Sasha had gotten a call from some unnamed fellow down in Hell. As the demon had explained to Mara, this guy sounded like he meant a lot to Sasha. She spoke well of him, saying that he was her soulmate or something weird like that. Mara's only thoughts on the matter were "Demons can fall in love like that?" 

It was strange for Mara to hear Sasha talk like that, she was normally just cranky most of the time. Though when it came to the emotion of love, Mara only felt it with Sasha- but in a familial way. Sasha was like a mother to her, her caretaker... and above all else, the closest person to her. The blonde didn't even find it odd that she had a demon taking care of her.

Her mind jumped from thought to thought rather quickly, the old lady having startled her more than she'd like to admit. It was one thing to have a ghost tell you that the world was horrible, a lot of them felt that way, but it was another thing to have a stranger look you dead in the eye like that. Mara also hadn't been one for talking to the living- she wasn't exactly the best at communicating with them like she was with spirits. Guess it was easier to relate to them, as Mara often felt like she one herself... She had been neck-deep in the world of the Supernatural since she was 8 months old, it only made sense that she was more comfortable with them than your average Joe. Didn't help that Sasha spoke about most other humans with a less-than-excited tone.

With a brisk pace, Mara had soon arrived to the home of Lucas McAllen and his late girlfriend Amanda Hartfield. From what Lucas had spoken about on the phone was that Amelia had been depressed, and he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her the week before she killed herself. He said that they were having a few problems, but he didn't quite go into depth about it. He sounded so broken up about her passing that Mara felt bad for him, so she agreed to do an in-depth séance. Not only that, but he was willing to pay quite a bit for it.

Mara's shaky hand knocked on the mahogany door. She was getting an unsettling feeling about this all of a sudden, but she wasn't sure if it was something new or if she was just still on edge about what the elderly lady on the bus said to her. With a deep breath, the blonde dismissed the whispers in her mind that began to scratch at her mind.

"Are you Mara?" A husky voice asked, opening Mara's eyes. Her body turned to the side, seeing a male with a troubled expression. He was rather tall, and had short spiky brown hair with caramel eyes. Though what stood out most about him was his movements. He was acting nervous, which Mara supposed was to be expected.

"Um yes, that's me... You're Lucas, right...?" She asked, her voice soft. The other had given a bit of a nod, walking up to the door of the home and unlocking it with a set of keys. The male let Mara in, closing the door quickly behind her and making his way into the kitchen area. Watching the way he was acting- his trembling hands mostly, made Mara feel even more unsettled. He sounded so calm on the phone, but now he was acting strange. Most people she met with were never this frazzled.

"You brought the stuff right?" He asked, looking over to the petite blonde as he cleared off the island in the kitchen. The girl gave a nod as she pulled her bag off of her shoulder, setting it down on the now cleared space. Removing the items she needed from bag, Mara began to set up the séance. Her eyes scanned the area of the house, the unsettling feeling returning as she couldn't see Amanda anywhere.

"I'm not sensing her here... It might take longer to connect to her." Mara took another deep breath to calm herself, looking to the male. He had gotten a bit closer to her, eyes darting around at the setup. Though for some odd reason, he began to laugh a bit to himself- not quite a laugh one would hear from a joke, it was more dark and unsettling. Mara was confused, the feeling of 'you should not be here' rising in her chest, to the point it was causing a physical burning sensation.

"Uh, Lucas...? What is wrong with you?" She asked with a slight stutter, taking a step back from him. His eyes never landed on her directly, as they were always focused on the objects around her. Bringing his trembling hands upwards, the male had grabbed Mara by both shoulders and began pushing her back until he slammed her into the nearby wall.

The blonde let out a loud yelp at the outburst, her arms beginning to flail. Balling up a fist, she tried hitting the male who had her pinned now, but it was to no avail. He had an outstanding and forceful grip on her upper arms, and moved a knee to press into her legs to render her attacks useless. Tilting his head some, he let out another sinister laugh.

"I can't believe you actually bought all that shit I said! Did you not even research to see if 'Amanda Hartfield' was even a real person? You really are a dumb bitch." His raspy voice sent terror down Mara's spine, and she continued to struggle. Though only being 5'2 and 125 lbs, there wasn't really anything she could do physically against the dominating force before her. Moving her head away from his as much as she possible could, Mara began to scream for help.

It only took one scream from her to anger the male, Lucas then pulling his head back some and slamming it into her forehead, causing her vision to fade to black. Mara only wished that her body would have let her be unconscious for the full scene that had unfolded after that.

When she finally came to, her undergarments had been torn clean off, and she laid in a pool of sweat and another unknown substance. Eyes fluttering open, the first thing she saw was that disgusting naked male pacing back and forth in the living room. She couldn't feel anything from her waist down, which extracted a whining noise from her.

Mara was coming to process and understand exactly what had happened. Her body had been defiled by someone who had tricked her. Sought her out and even went through the trouble of paying her to do a séance. The words he spoke before knocking her out had replayed in her mind "did you not even research to see if Amanda Hartfield was even real?" She felt so stupid now, regretting not being more careful about this- and wished that Sasha had been here to protect her.

After processing what was going on, the blond was able to push herself up off the floor. This vile creature was not going to get away with this, and she'd be even more damned than she already was if she was going to just lay there. She made it to her feet, eyes glued onto the male who hadn't noticed her waking. Seeing that he wasn't paying attention now, she needed to get out of there. Though instinct had set in when she spotted a fork on the counter.

With a rather deadpanned expression, Mara had grabbed the utensil, eyes wandering over to the other. All thought process ceased, and her feet carried her toward him with an almost animalistic growl. Before the male had even realized she was awake, she had plunged the silverware into the back of his neck. She wasn't very strong, but the adrenaline that now pumped through her veins made it possible to break through his skin. Lucas had let out a pained cry, collapsing to his knees from the unexpected attack.

Mara had let out yet another growl and she ripped the fork out of his neck, blood dripping out from the open puncture wound. Though she didn't stop there, her other hand wrapping around the handle and jamming it back into the nape of his neck. Tears now flooding out of her eyes, she continued to shriek as she hacked into him without hesitation. Her mind was blank as she did so, acting fully on the emotions that coursed through her.

Another half hour passed before she finished the assault on his skull. Dropping the broken fork, the blood-stained girl scooted backwards. The horrific scene may have been over, but a deep and unsettling feeling of terror and dread were still weighing on her entire body. Mara's thoughts returned to her, a shaky hand reaching for her bag that was near her. Dialing the police, she spoke with a hoarse voice when the operated asked for her emergency.

"I... I was raped and I.... I think I killed him... I don't know what to do..." It was only a matter of seconds before she began bawling to the operator. "P-please help me..." She stuttered, voice cracking with a wail. "I'm all alone..." 

Even after hanging up the phone and waiting for an ambulance to arrive, she repeated that phrase. 

_"I'm all alone..."_


End file.
